Golden Orc
The Golden Orcs are a race native to The World of Mists, in the region named The Heartworlds. Physical Characteristics Golden Orcs feature physiques extremely similar to humans, although Orcs have a greater tendency toward muscularity. Their hair varies in blonde shades, but even the darkest shades are lighter than any human can naturally achieve. Their hair follicles (for their entire body) have a growth rate twice that of humans as well, causing longer hair to be a norm. Their skin comes in tan shades, and features darker areas in patterns that vary from one individual to another. These darker areas vary in shape and size, ranging from freckles to large stripes. The patterning is at times compared to that of large feline creatures. The spots of a Golden Orc are akin to a fingerprint: no two will have exactly the same spots. Their canine teeth are more pronounced than that of a human, but not so much as to be evident without them opening their mouths. Their eyes, like their hair, are yellow in color. Rarely, you will find a Golden Orc with very light ice blue eyes. Golden Orcs range in height between 5'6 and 6'5 when not in Korm. The Korm The term Korm is common among all orcish cultures. It is unknown which culture first used the term. Korm refers to the physical size change that Golden Orcs are capable of. The science of this is not fully understood, but an average Orc may increase their size by as much as fifty percent. This percentage varies. Some Orcs reach a 60% increase, some as little as 30%. Legends speak of Orcs that were able to double their size, or more, though these figures may be the result of mythological exaggeration. When in "Korm," also stated "under Korm," or just "when Korm," an Orc tends to perceive an influence of bloodrage, though there is no actual mental change in physiology. The mental change to favor aggression and feel less pain with injury in Korm is entirely psychosomatic. The change is also at will, but burns calories at an extreme rate, preventing one from staying in Korm for very long. A Golden Orc will revert to normal size once a certain amount of the bodies fuel reserve has been utilized. Culture The Golden Orcs organize themselves into Clans, the number and disposition of which changes yearly. They are a warlike species, but confine this nature to ritualized practices. While they possess this tendency, they do engage in trade with other worlds. They are the quintessential "noble savage." The Clans Membership to a given Clan is determined most often by heritage, though there are what are called "driftaxes," who seek a new clan. One becomes a Driftaxe through the disbanding of their clan (which may occur for various reasons,) self imposed exile, or simply wanderlust. Home Life and Dwellings Clans tend to stay stationary within a territory which they claim. Their food production is split between farming and hunting and gathering. Gender roles usually assign the men to the hunting and the women to tending of the fields. These fields are most often near the home of the clan, which can range in size from a small collection of buildings to a fortress town. When a dwelling or places of dwelling is constructed or owned, its preservation for the decedents is of utmost importance. When a building constructed of stone or other materials of permanence shows signs of extreme age, the Clan will rebuild the fortress, usually on the same spot. What ruins exist on The World of Mists are Rylve in origin, by an extreme majority. The attitude of permanence toward homes has even resulted in Rylve fortresses used as ancestral homes. Ritual and Spirituality War Practices When war is sparked, most often by an issued challenge from one clan to another, the warfare is fought far from homes. Challenges include the composition of the forces that will fight, and both side always will have equal numbers. The losing side must surrender goods or lands that are agreed upon prior to the conflict taking place. The losing Clan's prestiege also diminishes after the conflict, which will frequently inspire warriors to leave to be driftaxes, thereby diminishing military might. Single combat is not uncommon in this practice. If a clan disobeys these practices, they shame themselves in the eyes of neighboring clans, who will often band together to raid the lands and punish the clan for its misdeed. Gods & Worship The Golden Orc clans favor various gods, however most of them revere Quinn, The Sung God, or Berynth. Quinn is perceived to be the patron of the souls of those who die in battle, and is favored by warriors. The Sung God is praised for the gift of song, and is asked for blessings upon the weapons and metalwork of the clan. Song Songs and music are an integral part of Golden Orc culture, as history and stories are told in song, and music is a part of every ritual or event of significance. The belief is maintained in this culture that their music was given to them by The Sung God himself. Weaponry The connection this races culture has with its weaponry is integrated with their spirituality. An orcs sword is often an heirloom, and weapons are rarely treated as simple tools, save for training swords or bows. Golden orc culture holds a belief that each warrior that owns, uses, and draws blood with a blade can forever speak through or act through that weapon, if invited or asked. Weapons sometimes seem overly large for the wielder in their normal size, however when they are in Korm, the size is perfect. History History prior to 500 B.S.E. is murky for the Golden Orc civilization. The Rylve Dominion made them subjects of their empire, exploiting the infighting between clans and political maneuvering to wrest control of the world away from its rightful owners. The Orc Rebellions began with members of this race, and their ferocity in large numbers when unbridled by ritual and tradition caused a lasting impression in the memories of the worlds that experienced the Orc Rebellions. A saying, "chaining an Orc," became an idiom for a suicidal action. Several such idioms exist, and vary in their meaning. Category:Races